O Dia da Caça
by Crica
Summary: Um dia é da caça e outro do caçador, até mesmo para os irmãos Winchester.


Título: O Dia da Caça  
Autor: Crica  
Classificação: R  
Categorias: 2ª temporada/ terror/ suspense/ oneshot  
Avisos: Violência  
Completa:(X) sim ( ) não  
Resumo: Um dia é da caça e outro, do caçador. Eles só não esperavam por isso.

Nota da autora: Texto antigo - o terceiro que escrevi - Então, não sejam muito duros. Relevem a falta de experiência e, se der, deixem um comentariozinho, por favor.

***

O DIA DA CAÇA

Sam estava sentado à mesa de um bar de estrada brincando com uma caneca de cerveja, absorto em seus pensamentos. Foi trazido à realidade pela voz do irmão que comemorava :

-Yes!!! socou o ar ao encaçapar a última bola na mesa de bilhar. – Sinto muito, amigo. - contando as notas que um grandalhão careca lhe entregara , à contra gosto. – Acho que é meu dia de sorte. Dirigiu-se ao irmão, entregando-lhe o maço de notas. – Segura aí, Sammy. Pegou a cerveja na mesa e bebeu um gole generoso.

-Olha aqui, espertinho! -o mesmo sujeito, agora acompanhado de outros dois tão grandes e mal-encarados quanto ele, sacudia outro monte de notas no ar em tom ameaçador. – É o dobro ou nada!

-Tem gente que não aprende... -Dean piscou para o irmão e sorriu. – Ok, chapa. Vamos nessa!

O rapaz aproximou-se da mesa de bilhar e escolheu um taco, enquanto outro arrumava as bolas no triângulo. Dean estava animado. Sentia que poderia fazer um bom dinheiro naquele bar cheio de otários. Sam observava a cena preocupado.

-Eu começo. -exigiu o desafiante.

-Mas eu ganhei. Onde está o seu espírito esportivo ?

-Está querendo estragar esse seu rostinho bonito, moleque ?!

-Bem, se vocês vão colocar assim... -Dean deu um passo para trás. – Quem sou eu para discutir, não é ? Tão gentis...

Sam ia levantando,mas deteve-se ao perceber que o irmão não estava disposto a brigar naquela noite. Ainda bem. Sentou-se novamente.

O jogo começou e, algumas tacadas depois...

-M****!!! -xingou o careca enfurecido.

-Oh, que pena. Você estava indo bem, cara. –Dean sacudiu a cabeça e pôs no rosto a expressão mais ingênua do planeta. _É realmente uma pena...

O mais velho dos Winchester tomou o taco e foi acertando uma bola após a outra quando, bem à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa, vislumbrou um abdome moreno, bem definido e emoldurado por um cinto largo e a borda de um top. Foi subindo no horizonte visual e deslumbrou-se com um par de olhos grandes e amendoados, bem maquiados, que se destacavam num rostoperfeito; caindo pelos ombros, os longos escuros e cacheados. Os olhos do rapaz correram da bola para o alto, devorando o que viam.

-É melhor prestar atenção na jogada. -a jovem bronzeada lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso acompanhado de um sorriso provocador.

Dean retribuiu o sorriso e mirou a bola outra vez. Mas,num movimento da moça,seus olhos o traíram e errou.

-Mas que droga!!!

-Há,há,há!!! Errou, palhaço! o gorducho vibrou. – Passa a grana pra cá logo!

-Sam, dê o dinheiro a ele. -jogou o taco sobre a mesa e afastou-se contrariado, enquanto o irmão tirava as notas do bolso do casaco e entregava ao outro

-Sinto muito, lindinho. -A garota já estava atrás de Dean acariciando-lhe o pescoço. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido. –Isso é pelo prejuízo.

Dean sorriu surpreso, mas estava gostando do jogo. Então, deu corda:

-Você me distraiu ...não se pode vencer sempre, não é ?- Deu de ombros, sorrindo . – Sou Dean. Este é Sam, meu irmão.

-Shannon. -Respondeu ela sempre sorridente.

Sam já sabia onde toda aquela conversa ia acabar e não estava disposto a ficar segurando vela a noite toda.

Quando a moça sentou-se com eles, Dean pediu mais uma rodada de cerveja e a conversa girou entre amenidades e insinuações.

Assim que teve uma chance, o mais jovem deu uma desculpa qualquer para voltar ao motel e saiu.

Lá pelas tantas, a bela morena cochichou algo no ouvido de Dean que o fez abrir um largo sorriso. Pediu a conta e saíram juntos.

O estacionamento estava quase vazio. De repente, as luzes dos postes piscaram e Dean sentiu tudo escurecer ao seu redor.

Algumas quadras adiante, no quarto do motel, Sam sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e uma imagem passou-lhe de relance. Imediatamente pegou a chave do carro e saiu. Não chegou até o Impala.

*****

-Tem alguém aí ? – Sam estava confuso, sua cabeça doía e a escuridão o impedia de ver qualquer coisa. Ouviu um gemido próximo de si. –Dean, é você ?

-Sammy ?

-Oh, graças a Deus! Onde estamos? Não consigo ver nada.

-Sei lá. Está escuro pra caramba aqui.

-Está ouvindo isso? -O mais jovem apurou os ouvidos.

-O que ?

-Ouça.

-Tem alguém chegando. –O mais velho se esforçava para identificar o som.

Os rapazes se concentraram no ruído dos passos cadenciados que se aproximavam. Ouviram um tilintar de chaves e o destrancar de um pesado ferrolho e uma grande porta de ferro se abriu, deixando entrar alguma luz que os permitiu ver um vulto atravessá-la. Várias lâmpadas incandescentes foram acesas ao mesmo tempo, ferindo-lhes as vistas. Custaram a acostumar-se com o brilho da luz. Aos poucos, seus olhos revelaram-lhes o inesperado.

-Ei, garotos, estão se divertindo?

-Gordon?! -exclamaram,ainda meio atordoados.

-Surpresos, heim ? Sabem, gosto de surpresas. Só não sou muito chegado naquelas que envolvem traição, a polícia e 8 meses na prisão estadual.

-É. Isso não é muito legal.- Dean comentou, mantendo o ar cínico enquanto seus instintos hábeis de caçador avaliavam o ambiente. Percebeu o irmão atado pelos pulsos a uma corda que pendia do teto, à sua cômodo não muito grande, parecendo uma despensa, sem janelas e tendo como única saída, a porta por onde Gordon entrara.

-Pensamos que você ainda estivesse preso.- Sam estava confuso. Fitou o irmão e entendeu o olhar do outro: não o provoque.

-E estava mesmo, Sammy . Passei uns dia bem difíceis naquele lugar, sabia ? - Gordon sentou-se numa cadeira de ferro próxima à porta e tirou uma faca do cinto. Os irmãos o observavam medindo cada movimento seu. – Por outro lado, faz-se umas amizades bem interessantes. Muito úteis até. – girava a faca apoiando-a pela ponta e cabo, entre os dedos.

O caçador ergueu os olhos gélidos ameaçadoramente, esboçou um sorriso e desviou o olhar da faca para Sam.

Dean sentiu a circulação parar. O pânico o sobressaltou e era difícil manter o controle diante da impassividade do opositor. Vê-lo aproximar-se de seu irmão sem poder defendê-lo era algo impensável.

-Qual é, Gordie? Nós já vimos esse filme. –Dean tentou distraí-lo.

-Pode guardar as suas gracinhas, garoto. Isso não vai funcionar. Aproximou a faca reluzentemente afiada do rosto do caçula, desenhando-lhe o contorno da face. – Cansei de você, camarada. O papo agora é aqui com o seu irmãozinho.

-Se você tocar nele, eu juro que te mato, seu...

-Mata mesmo ? Tem certeza ? -Gordon circulava Sam maneando a faca de um lado para o outro. – Você já percebeu quem é que está pendurado feito um pedaço de carne no matadouro ? Acho que não.

-Olha, Gordon, - interferiu o mais novo – se você se acalmar, nós poderíamos conversar e, quem sabe, resolver as coisas...

_ Não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.- Encarava o rapaz com uma expressão sombria e assustadora. – Nada do que vocês tenham a dizer me interessa. Subestimei os dois da última vez e deu no que deu. Mas sabe o que é pior ? Não vou poder matar logo vocês e acabar com essa palhaçada de uma vez. Trato é trato.

-Então que dizer que o velho Gordie tem outros planos? -Dean tentava atrair a atenção do outro para si. – O que é ? vai perder a hora no cabeleireiro ?

-Já te disse que esse papo não vai colar. -Gordon olhou o mais velho por sobre ombro, voltando -se para Sam novamente._ Sabem meninos, duas cabeças realmente pensam melhor do que uma... eu não acreditava muito nisso, mas... definitivamente, é uma verdade.

Sons no corredor, do lado de fora, chamaram a atenção dos três.

O caçador pôs a faca na bainha presa ao cinto e aproximou-se da porta,abrindo-a mais.

-Rapazes, gostaria que conhecessem a minha sócia. Aliás, já conhecem, não é ? _Ironizou.

A bela morena do bar entrou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Muito bem, doçura, bom trabalho! -A mulher cumprimentou Gordon.

-Cara, eu sabia que um dia a gente ainda ia se ferrar com essa sua mania de pegar qualquer uma. – reclamou do irmão mais jovem.

-Relaxa, querido. Não sou bem uma desconhecida, afinal. – passou os dedos pelo cinto de Sam.. - Foi você quem me apresentou ao mano velho, lembra-se ?

Os rapazes trocaram olhares intrigados.

Ela voltou-se para Dean. Tocou seus lábios com o indicador maliciosamente e escorregou os dedos pelo queixo do rapaz, descendo pelo meio do tórax .Enfiou a mão por baixo da camiseta e acariciou-lhe o abdomem , enquanto tocava-lhe o lábio superior com a ponta da língua e sorriu outra vez.

-Vocês dois...ahhhh... vocês, meninos, são realmente uma delícia... -Mudou de feições, assumindo uma aparência séria e fria ao afastar-se. – Mas tudo que é bom, um dia enjoa.

-Reprise da sessão coruja e eu peguei o filme pelo meio... -Dean soltou com ar de deboche. – Dá pra ser mais clara ? Eu estou cansado, meus braços estão dormentes e esse lance de ser apalpado, assim na frente de todo mundo, é meio constrangedor até pra mim.

-Ok, querido... Vou refrescar a sua memória... -Shannorn levantou os olhos e eles estavam completamente negros. Um demônio. Mais um... – Como está o seu ombro, amor ? -A mulher tocou o ombro esquerdo de Dean. –Deve ter ficado uma marquinha aí, não é ?

-Meg?! – Sam concluiu, com um arrepio frio que correu-lhe a coluna.

-Finalmente! -O demônio encarou o rapaz. – Pensei que já tivessem me esquecido. Isso pode realmente magoar uma garota... Sam, querido, adorei estar aí dentro ...E você, rapaz - encarou Dean –...não foi muito educado no nosso último encontro...

-Cara, isso está ficando repetitivo. -Dean tentava chamar a atenção sempre que sentia o irmão ameaçado.

-Bem...voltemos ao nosso assunto. O nosso amigo Gordon estava muito, mas muito frustrado lá naquela prisão fria e impessoal. Não é, querido ? – voltou-se irônica para o caçador. – E eu, bem chateada com vocês, crianças, que não sabem brincar. Então, pensei: que mal haveria em fazer, quem sabe, uma parceria ?

-Vocês dois parecem estar se entendendo muito bem. –comentou Sam.

-E como! O bom Gordon, como homem prático que é, queria estourar os miolos dos dois e fazer um serviço rápido, mas eu o convenci de que a vingança é um prato que se come frio... e bem, bem devagar... saboreando cada pedacinho...

-Para satisfazer a minha parceira, vamos fazer um pequeno jogo de gato e rato.

-Aí, Gordon -Dean provocou – nós já sabemos que são os "gatos" então só sobrou o rato pra você.

Gordon empunhou o facão e partiu para cima de Dean, mas foi impedido pelo demônio antes de alcançá-lo.

Sam não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa. Gordon e Meg juntos. Podia ver o ódio estampado em seus olhos, a sede de vingança em cada palavra ou gesto de ironia. Separados eles haviam sido adversários perigosos. Agora unidos, as perspectivas não eram das melhores. Os pensamentos se sobressaltavam ao medo. O coração descompassado, saltava-lhe pela boca porque seu irmão não conseguia manter a dele fechada.

-Calma, rapazes, muita calma nessa hora. Guarde isso, meu bem.- Ela empurrou delicadamente a mão do outro, fazendo-o embainhar a faca. – Vamos às regras do jogo: diferentemente do que você imaginou, Dean, vocês serão os ratos..Meus lindos camundongos...

-Ande logo com isso! Estou cansado desse teatro ! Gordon pegou o rifle e saiu batendo a porta.

-Nossa, ele está mesmo zangado com vocês! Como estava dizendo, o carro de vocês está logo ali, do outro lado da cerca. Se chegarem até ele antes que nós os matemos, estarão livres. Simples, não é ?

-Só isso ?

-Dean... –Sam não esperava que o irmão tivesse o bom senso de não provocar a criatura, então decidiu interrompê-lo.

A Demo/Meg/Shannon riu desdenhando. Arremessou um beijo com os dedos para os garotos e partiu.

Durante alguns minutos os irmãos Winchester permaneceram em silêncio processando os últimos acontecimentos.

Jamais poderiam imaginar uma encrenca tão grande.

Percorriam o local com os olhos em busca de um meio de fugirem dali, mas na atual conjuntura, qualquer reação estava bem distante da realidade.

Sam tinha os olhos injetados. Estar pendurado como um alvo vivo não fazia, nem de longe, parte de seus planos. Arrependeu-se de ter culpado o irmão pelo infortúnio pelo qual passavam. Estes poderiam ser seus últimos momentos de vida e não pretendia deixar que Dean carregasse mais esta culpa.

-Dean, me desculpa, cara. Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo sobre você e a garota.

-Deixa pra lá, Sammy. No fundo, é verdade. Mas que ela é um mulherão é. Dessa vez a maluca da Meg caprichou no disfarce.

Sam sorriu, como sempre, da gracinha do irmão.

Ele sorriu. Para Dean, isso bastava. Não importava o quanto ele, Dean, estivesse apavorado. O importante é que Sam pudesse se tranqüilizar, que pudesse desviar a atenção do irmão menor da gravidade da situação.

-Não tem jeito de a gente sair daqui sozinho, Dean.

-Claro que tem. Sempre tem um jeito.

-Ah, é ? E como você acha que vamos nos libertar dessas cordas? De repente, quem sabe, a Fada Madrinha aparece com a sua varinha de condão e realiza o seu desejo...

-Sabe que não é má idéia...Será que ela realizaria dois desejos? Estou com uma fome danada-Apesar das piadas, Dean percebeu a expressão desolada no rosto do irmão._Fica frio, Sam. Vamos sair dessa... -Falou por falar, porque nem ele dava crédito ao que os olhos e examinou a cena, mais uma vez. Dean mal podia acreditar no que via. _ Não acredito !

-O que foi ?

-Se não foi a Fada Madrinha, vou começar a acreditar em milagres.

-Fala logo. Está me deixando nervoso!

-Cara, você não vai acreditar...bem aí, perto de você, em cima desse armário, está vendo ?

-Onde?

-Parece um machado pequeno, está vendo?

-Estou. Mas, Dean... não dá pra eu pegar. Não dá nem pra chegar perto.

-Balança,Sam! Vai! Balança e vê se dá pra pegar com os pés e ...

-E agarro com os dentes ? Pelo amor de Deus Dean, não viaja!

-Deixa pra lá. -silêncio e hesitação. – Sam...não vai ficar chateado comigo mas... não dava pra usar aquele seu lance de Dr. Destino agora? Seria uma boa hora para...

-Como ? -Samuel começava a duvidar da sanidade de seu irmão.

-Talvez, se você se concentrasse... talvez pudesse arremessar aquele troço aqui nas cordas...

-Dean, eu já expliquei que não é assim que funciona.

-Mas já funcionou uma vez, lembra, no Max ?

-É, mas lá eu vi você morrendo. É diferente.

-Sammy, já olhou pra mim? Não creio que esteja num parque de diversões...

-Não consigo controlar, Dean!

-Certo,desculpe-me. Não precisa chorar, ok ? Tanto faz. -Respirou fundo- Vou te contar... ultimamente a gente

só se mete em furada. A coisa está ficando preta.

Silêncio.

-Não... -Sam contorcia o rosto e apertava os olhos. Lampejos de imagens aterradoras assolavam sua mente. – Não... Arrrggg...

-Sam... SAM?! O que você tem ?

-Não, não, não... Oh, Deus, não... -As imagens surgiam rápidas em flashes dolorosos. Via corpos desmembrados, destroçados espalhados pelo chão.O pânico crescia e a dor também. Mal podia enxergar. Seus olhos assistiam a horrores, formas indefinidas, sons e dor. Sam viu o corpo do irmão atirado ao chão, lavado de sangue. Seus olhos parados, sem vida. Viu a si mesmo. Viu-se ser atingido várias e várias vezes até cair inerte. –NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!

Neste exato momento, a arma sobre o velho armário empoeirado moveu-se . Foi atirada violentamente em giros rápidos sobre as cordas que prendiam Dean, cortando-as quase que totalmente. Bastaram uns poucos puxões para que o rapaz fosse capaz de se libertar.

Boquiaberto e sem fôlego, Dean lutava para manter o controle. Pegou o machado que se havia cravado na parede ao fundo e correu para acudir o irmão que parecia inconsciente.

O mais velho recostou Sam na parede e o sacudiu, tentando reanimá-lo.

O irmão menor recobrou a consciência, mas demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Na verdade, sentia-se exausto, esgotado. A cabeça latejava e dava a sensação de que ia explodir. Mal podia respirar. Quando conseguiu focalizar o rosto do irmão, abraçou-o com força.

Dean pensou consigo mesmo "ainda bem que você tem boa pontaria, Sammy"e retribuiu o abraço. Levantou o caçula pela gola do casaco e apoiou-o no ombro, carregando-o pelo corredor através da porta destrancada.

Era um corredor estreito, mal iluminado, cheirando a mofo que terminava numa escadaria. Parecia que estavam em um depósito no subsolo.

Sam caminhou cambaleante com a ajuda do irmão, que o fez sentar-se ao pé da escada e subiu os degraus correndo. Pôs a cabeça para fora da porta e voltou rápido. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia deixado o machado na outra sala e voltou para buscá-lo. Ao retornar, agachou-se diante do irmão e pôs a cabeça dele entre suas mãos, encarando-o:

-Sam, está me ouvindo ? Olha pra mim. Está ouvindo ?

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, apesar de estar ainda bastante atordoado.

-Ótimo. Presta atenção: temos que sair daqui logo. Vamos subir e andar pelas sombras, entendeu? Entendeu, Sammy?-  
A resposta afirmativa veio com outro gesto _Vamos nessa - Dean prendeu o machado entre o cisto e o cós da calça para ter as mãos livres e,assim, apoiar o irmão na subida.

Os Winchester ganharam a escadaria e se puseram para fora do prédio.

Havia lua cheia. Má notícia para quem precisava atravessar um enorme pátio descampado sem ser visto.

Dean aguçava a vista em todas as direções, buscando uma rota de fuga segura. Olhou o irmão novamente e achou mais sensato buscar um esconderijo até que ele se recuperasse totalmente e pudessem, então, elaborar um estratégia de defesa e, de preferência, de fuga e ssim o fez.

Esgueiraram-se pelas sombras até outra construção próxima e entraram nela .

Um galpão grande e vazio. Algumas caixas velhas cobertas de teias de aranhas e uns móveis de escritório quebrados. Num canto/ havia um monte de entulho e pedaços de madeira amontoados.

Ratos. Ruídos de ratos o fizeram tremer. Preferia enfrentar monstros a ratos. recostou Sam naparede, junto ao chão, logo abaixo da janela. Uma luz azulada entrava pelos buracos onde antes deveriam estar vidros.

-E aí, Sam, melhor ?

-Estou bem.

-Então vamos dar o fora. Vem. – puxou a manga do casaco do irmão.

-Não, Dean. Não podemos fugir.

-Como não ? Você quer ficar e encarar o Gordon e aquela vadia demoníaca ?

-Temos que detê-los, Dean. É sério.

-Eu não estou acreditando! Olha isso aqui, Sam -Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos puxando o forro para fora. – Está vendo alguma arma ? Não dá pra enfrentar um demônio e o Dick Vigarista de mãos vazias, sabia ?

-Se nós não os detivermos, muita gente vai morrer. Eu vi.

-Você viu ?!

-É. Inclusive nós.

-Isso é muito animador, garoto, muito animador, mesmo... -passou a mão pelos olhos, pensativo. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, as visões de Sam se concretizariam.- Então... acho que vamos ter que improvisar.

Dean olhou pela janela e avistou uma torre de madeira que sustentava uma enorme caixa d'água. Parecia alta o bastante para se ter uma boa visão do local. Voltou-se para Sam:

-Você fica aqui e aproveita pra ver se encontra alguma coisa que possamos usar. Com sorte. isso tudo pode ter sido algum quartel secreto de uma célula terrorista e tenham deixado umas bazucas ou Aks por aí - sorriu de lado.

-O que você vai fazer ? –Sam segurou-o pela perna do jeans antes que saísse.

-Vou dar uma geral. Precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando. Sammy, está na hora de virar o jogo. Vamos mostrar pros FDP que não se brinca com os Winchester. -Dean deu um sorriso sarcástico para o irmão – Rá! Eu sempre quis dizer isso.

O caçula não respondeu. Apenas revirou os olhos, como de costume. No fundo, sabia que seu irmão estava tão assustado quanto ele, mas Dean Winchester desempenhava muito bem seu papel de super macho de plantão.

Lá fora, Dean agradeceu ao pai pelo treinamento militar que receberam no lugar das brincadeiras e jogos infantis. Ganhou o outro lado do prédio e escalou as traves de sustentação da caixa d'água, protegido pela noite. Do alto, pôde ver o portão e a cerca que circundava todo o terreno. Do outro lado, sua garota exibia os cromados ao luar. Que alívio. Alívio que não durou muito ao perceber os postes e cabos de alta tensão ligados à cerca. Pulá-la não seria uma alternativa muito saudável sem antes cortar a força. Ao redor daqueles prédios só havia uma vastidão de deserto. Areia e pó. Um nada para todo lado. Seus pensamentos eram processados como uma máquina movida pelo instinto de sobrevivência, pela inusitada circunstância de ser a presa, não o caçador.

Dentro do galpão, Sam revirava os escombros e o lixo acumulado como o irmão ordenara. Só poeira e teias. Tudo inútil. Ratos, baratas imundas. Estava cansado, com a cabeça doendo. Não podia desistir. Empurrou algumas traves de madeira para o lado, fazendo barulho. Se Dean estivesse ali, o mataria por fazer tanto barulho, denunciando sua presença. Os braços doem, o corpo todo doía. Ali, bem junto a seus pés, coberta de poeira, uma caixa exalava um cheiro forte de pólvora. O rapaz se agachou para ver melhor, puxou-a para mais perto da luz e retirou a poeira com as mãos. Um brilho no olhar denunciou o achado. Finalmente uma possibilidade. De repente, sua atenção voltou-se para a porta. Ouviu claramente vários estampidos e em, seguida, o irmão entrar correndo, puxando a porta atrás de si. Ele estava pálido e ofegante.

-Parece que a gente não precisa mais se preocupar em não fazer barulho.

-Você está bem, Dean? Te acertaram ?

-Não. Tudo bem. Mas,cara, com certeza, acabei de quebrar algum recorde.

-Veja o que achei.

-Dinamite! Que maravilha, Sam!

-Dean, demônios não podem ser destruídos por dinamite, lembra?

-Mas o Gordon pode. Menos um. E mesmo que não morra, dá para fazer um estrago e tanto na embalagem daquela guria.

-O que você viu ? Dá pra pedir ajuda ?

-De jeito nenhum. Estamos no meio do deserto, no que parece uma fábrica abandonada. Todos os fios de telefone estão cortados .

-E duvido que tenham deixado algum aparelho por aí...E o celular?

-Sem sinal. A boa notícia é que o carro está logo ali, depois da cerca.

-E a má notícia...

-A má notícia é que alguém eletrificou a droga da cerca.

-Nós podemos imaginar quem.

-Pois é, irmãozinho, parece que somos só nós dois agora.

-Precisamos dar um jeito de cortar a força, Dean. – Sam sacudiu a dinamite,sorrindo. – E acho que sei como.

-Aí, nos livramos daqueles doidos. Cara, estou cheio de trombar com esses dois por aí. Isso está se tornando um hábito.

Sam e Dean sentaram-se no chão e colocaram os cartuchos de dinamite entre suas pernas, separando os que estavam úmidos. Rasgaram tiras do tecido da saia das camisas e amarram-nos em grupos de três, enrolando os pavios juntos. Por sorte, tinham o costume de andar com isqueiros nos bolsos e no afã da vingança, ninguém lembrara de os revistar.

Acertados os últimos detalhes, ambos concordaram que o gerador estaria no galpão mais próximo à cerca, visto que não havia fios correndo o restante do lugar.

Com o explosivo preparado, os irmãos se posicionaram junto a uma das janelas laterais por onde pretendiam sair do prédio, protegidos do brilho do luar. Gordon, com certeza, estava preparado de maneira a milimetrar cada movimento dos garotos.

-Bem,irmãozinho, é agora ou nunca.

-Não vai bancar o herói e acabar se matando. Tenha cuidado, Dean.

-Sempre tenho. E você já sabe: espera a primeira explosão e quando a energia acabar, manda brasa.

-Tá. Deixa comigo.

-A gente só precisava agora de uma boa nuvem pra ficar tudo perfeito.

-Dean?

-Que é ?

-Olha aquilo. – Sam indicou o céu com os olhos. -Parece que seu pedido vai ser atendido.

As nuvens cobriram a lua e o caçador, aproveitando a segurança que o véu da noite lhe proporcionava, atravessou a distância entre as construções, detendo-se ao lado do galpão onde possivelmente estaria o gerador. A porta estava entreaberta e, lá dentro, Shannon ajeitava as unhas sentada numa cadeira velha ao lado da máquina que gerava a energia.

Do seu lugar, Sam observava os movimentos ágeis do irmão e aguçava os ouvidos na esperança de prever a presença de Gordon.

As nuvens começavam a afastar-se e logo estariam descobertos novamente.

Uma sensação desagradável o invadiu o mais moço. Algo estava errado. Dean já deveria ter acionado os explosivos. O que fazer? Decidiu seguir a trilha do irmão e verificar. De longe, percebeu um vulto mover-se nas sombras sorrateiramente. Ficou gelado. Sabia que Gordon não os subestimaria mais uma vez. Sabia que o caçador estaria esperando e preparado para qualquer reação deles.

Dean correu toda a extensão do depósito a procura de uma entrada alternativa,mas em vão. Por onde quer que entrasse, a criatura poderia vê-lo e escapar. Decidiu,então, por um ataque frontal, sem rodeios. Só partir para cima e explodir o lugar. Quem sabe ela estivesse distraída o suficiente para ser apanhada? Apanhou o isqueiro no bolso da calça, mas não teve tempo de acender o estopim. A carga explosiva foi-lhe arrancada das mãos, indo cair longe de seu alcance.

A mulher levantou a cabeça .

Dean sentiu uma força esmagando-lhe a traquéia. Seus pés já não podiam sentir o chão. Foi puxado para dentro da construção. Era difícil respirar ou reagir. Ouviu atrás de si o click e o frio do cano da arma que encostara em sua cabeça.

Sam surgiu à porta e, aterrorizado, sequer pensou, apenas reagiu, saltando sobre Gordon e golpeando-o com o machado, primeiramente, no meio das costas, forçando-o a largar a arma. O caçador voltou-se para ele e tinha no rosto uma expressão que era um misto de dor e surpresa. Não conseguia mais raciocinar com clareza. O ódio assolava sua alma e o consumia, fazendo-o golpear o inimigo repetidas vezes. Finalmente Gordon caiu por terra.O rapaz estava lavado pelo sangue do inimigo e o movimento de seu peito crescia desordenadamente como que buscando ar. Ira. Imóvel ainda, percebeu o irmão caído, meio inconsciente,tentando respirar. Correu para ajudá-lo.

-Ora, ora, quem diria...- Shannon aplaudia saboreando o espetáculo. – Bom trabalho, querido! Finalmente !

-Cale a boca!- Sam não queria ouvi-la. Estava preocupado com seu irmão. –Dean, respira. Calma...- Ajoelhou-se atrás do mais velho e puxou-o para junto de si, mantendo-o recostado e com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. – Vamos lá, Dean, reage, respira.Não vai entregar os pontos agora, vai?

-Oh, que comovente... o irmãozinho cuidando do irmãozão...tão fofo...

Mais uma vez, o rapaz sentiu a cólera crescer. Deitou o irmão que começava a se recuperar e esboçou um ataque, mas foi atirado contra a parede do fundo por um gesto da moça. Ela já não parecia tão divertida agora. Seus olhos enegrecidos evidenciavam que o jogo chegara ao final. Sam, preso à parede, podia sentir o calor e a pressão dos dedos dela penetrando-lhe as carnes.

-Chega. Acabou a brincadeira. Deixe-os. -Uma voz masculina pronunciou-se de dentro das sombras.

Inesperadamente, Shannon obedeceu, largou Sam e voltou-se para o outro vulto surgiu lentamente.

Uma figura esguia, vestindo um sobretudo comprido e negro, totalmente abotoado na frente aproximou-se. Suas feições eram suaves, quase femininas. Não tinha nenhum cabelo e sequer um pêlo em seu rosto.A pele muito clara, quase albina, tomava tons azulados conforme caminhava sob a luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas quebradas e frestas do telhado; olhos estranhamente claros, quase sem cor, fitavam a garota. Suas botas passaram bem próximo ao rosto de Dean. Ateve-se ali, estendeu a mão para o rapaz e o guiou até o irmão caçula. Colocou-se entre eles e a criatura.

Sam e Dean encolheram-se junto à parede e assistiram boquiabertos ao duelo que viria a seguir.

-O que você faz aqui? - Quis saber a mulher.

-A pergunta é: o que_ você_ está fazendo aqui?

-Isso não está certo... Você sabe que não pode interferir!

-É... não DEVO interferir. Mas você não é bem a criatura mais certa para falar em regras, não é ?

-Este é um assunto meu.

-Não, querida, agora que exagerou e passou dos limites, é assunto meu também.Já não te mandaram pra casa? Você deveria ter ficado por lá.

-Não vou ficar lá. Não importa quantas vezes tenha que sair. Não vou voltar!

-Sabe, tenho andado de olho em você há um bom tempo. Muito levada...Precisa aprender a ter bons modos e a conviver melhor com as pessoas...Pra piorar, não pude interferir antes. Sabe como é, até vocês, coisas ruins têm direito ao livre arbítrio. Mas agora, está demais!

-Eles me pertencem. São meus. É meu direito de vingança!

-Já vi que está difícil de você entender. – o homem abriu o casaco e retirou de dentro dele uma grande espada prateada, pondo-a apoiada em pé, à sua frente. Com os braços esticados e as mãos sobre o cabo torneado, continuou -Vamos colocar da seguinte maneira: você pode voltar para o seu lugar e ficar por lá,indefinidamente, como uma boa menina ou minha amiga aqui - indicou a arma com olhar- vai ficar meio sujinha .Pra ser sincero, prefiro a primeira opção, visto que ando meio assoberbado de trabalho. Tem muitos dos seus irmãozinhos fazendo bobagens por aí ultimamente. E então, o que vai ser ?

-Você jamais destruiria um ser humano. Para me destruir terá que matar a mulher.

-Fase dois: apelação. -o homem pôs a lâmina sobre o ombro e caminhou lentamente ao redor dela.- Só pra constar, eu vi quando a matou. Está certo que cheguei meio atrasado porque, como já disse, ando meio atolado. Ela não vai sofrer. A moça está segura. Está em casa, descansando em paz.

-Eu não quero voltar...- a criatura malévola agora chorava, implorando por sua vida.- Ninguém vai me obrigar a voltar pra lá, está ouvindo?! Ninguém!!!

O homem respirou fundo e, num golpe certeiro, dividiu-a ao meio. Não houve rolos de fumaça negra ou qualquer outro sinal. Apenas um corpo partido em dois rolou pelo chão, sem uma gota de sangue. Nada.

Sam e Dean não acreditavam em seus olhos. Nenhuma palavra saía-lhes pela boca. Só o coração acelerado se pronunciava.

Depois de guardar a espada, o rapaz aproximou-se dos garotos e estendeu-lhes as mãos, levantando-os. Caminhou para fora e foi seguido pelos irmãos, ainda confusos. Sorriu ao ver os primeiros raios de sol despontando no horizonte. Voltou-se e sorriu novamente para eles.

-Bem... Sam, Dean, acho que agora podemos relaxar.

-Você...errr... nos conhecemos... de algum lugar? –Sam buscou forças para questionar.

-Não pessoalmente. Ah! -bateu a mão na testa. –Que falta de educação a minha! Sou Michael. -apertou as mãos dos dois.

-Te devemos uma.-Sam sorriu aliviado.

-Como você chegou até aqui?- Dean quis saber.-Como sabia que...

-Detalhes,,, Querem saber ? Vocês têm os seus contatos e eu tenho os meus. É isso.

-Mas... -agora foi Sam quem tentou continuar o interrogatório.

-Olha, pessoal, vou desligar a força. Vocês aproveitam e caem fora. Estão com uma aparência péssima! – Entrou sem dar maiores explicações.

Os Winchester, sem saber como ou porque,apenas obedeceram e atravessaram o terreno, ganhando o portão.

O cadeado estava aberto e do outro lado da cerca, o Impala os esperava, como sempre.

Dean passou a mão pela carroceria ao contornar o automóvel, fazendo-lhe um carinho. Parou. A chave estava na porta.

Sam apoiou-se de costas na porta do carona.

Ambos ficaram ali parados. Não sabiam bem o que fazer.

O mais velho debruçou-se no teto do carro. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia compreender os últimos minutos que viveram. Aquela conversa...Tudo muito, muito estranho.

-Sam, vou voltar lá. -Dean caminhou decidido em direção ao prédio.

-Dean, espera! -Sam seguiu o irmão tentando detê-lo. – Quem sabe não é melhor a gente só sair daqui ?

-Qual é, Sammy? Não está nem um pouco curioso?

-Tem certas coisas que é melhor ignorar, Dean.

-Me larga, Sam. Quem é esse cara, esse Michael ?

-Ele parece um caçador como nós...

-E você já ouviu falar dele em algum lugar ? Não creio que seja como nós. Está mais para um highlander. Você viu aquilo?

-Dean...

-Se não quer ir lá e descobrir, tudo bem. Me espera aqui. Já volto. – caminhou rápido e ganhou a porta.

Sam permaneceu onde estava, com os olhos fixos no chão, mãos nos bolsos do casaco e a mente em outra dimensão. Mal podia crer na violência que que tinha presenciado. Estava assustado. Despertou ao ouvir a voz do irmão gritar seu nome e correu para atendê-lo.

A cena que presenciaram era totalmente incompreensível. Muito estranha, até para um Winchester. Não havia ali qualquer sinal de luta. O corpo ensanguentado de Gordon, os restos da mulher possuída, o gerador, nada.

Tudo estava em seu lugar. Até a poeira acumulada e as teias de aranha. Nem sinal de Michael.

Sam tinha o maxilar inferior caído.O caçula pôs a mão sobre o ombro do irmão, puxando-o para fora. Fechou a porta do galpão e caminharam em silêncio, lado a lado, até o carro. Entraram e Dean deu a partida, mas não arrancou.

-Eu não acredito, Sam... – tinha o olhar fixo à sua frente.

-Talvez a gente só precise disso,Dean... acreditar.

O mais velho engoliu em seco e encarou o irmão por alguns instantes.

-Vamos sair logo daqui.

FIM


End file.
